Ultimate Wrestlemania Year '04!
by hiyu
Summary: Wrestlemania is about to begin! Here comes now the legends, the matches and all! Chapter 4: Final Week before Wrestlemania is up now! ENJOY AND REVIEW! :)...
1. Week 1

The Ultimate Wrestlemania Year '04!

Hey! This is my first fic! So please bear with me! Submitting reviews would really help me! Thanks! And to add more, there will be surprisingly 3 legend appearances! Sorry if Kenzo Suzuki's language is English!!!

And most of all, I don't own WWE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All titles at stake… unexpected appearances, surprising matches, anything will happen here… so we welcome you to WRESTLEMANIA YEAR '04!

RAW Champions

World Heavyweight: HHH

Intercontinental: Shelton Benjamin

World Tag: Eugene and Regal

Women's: Trish Stratus

SmackDown! Champions

WWE: JBL

United States: John Cena

WWE Tag: RVD and Mysterio

Cruiserweight: Spike Dudley

Week 1

SmackDown side…

"Hey, John Cena!" said Carlito, "you think you're cool and the best United States Champion? I think you're a thug, and a pu…"

John Cena interrupted and snatched the microphone. "You know what, Carlito? I have been waiting to get my revenge for what you've done to me at the nightclub! So, take THIS!"

John Cena toe kicked Carlito following a sweet F-U to the table at the locker room. "You know what? I've got four wordsfor ya… YOU CAN'T SEE ME!!!" said Cena.

"You know what Tazz, I think Carlito deserved that F-U! Man, I've never seen Cena so fired up! Oh wait! Here comes SmackDown General Manager Mr. Theodore Long!" announced Cole.

"Holla, Holla, HOLLA!" the jolly GM said, "you all know that there's been bad blood between Carlito and the US Champ John Cena," The crowd roared upon hearing the name 'John Cena'. "So at Wrestlemania, they'll fight in a TLC Ladder match!" The crowd went wild! "And more over, it's for the United States Title!" The crowd went even wilder! And now John Cena gets ready for his match against the Big Show in a singles match.

Cena enters with Word Life music on. Big Show follows then the match starts now. The match started with the Big Show making a Big Boot to John Cena, following a Big Stomp. Big Show then leg drops the doctor of the Thuganomics. Then Show goes for the Chokeslam. Looks like Cena's gonna lose, but he toe kicks Show! Then he goes for the DDT. Cena now goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle then Show's pinned and kicks out at 2. Then now goes Cena with the Reebok Pumps, then toe kicks Show following a sweet "You Can't See Me" taunt then goes for the F-U! For the pin… 1… 2! Show kicks out! Show then tosses Cena to the turnbuckle face first and continues the assault. Show then punched Cena's gut, following the major slap! Show made a huge DDT, which busted Cena's head wide open. He continued punishment and made a Final Cut maneuver and connects! … but what's this? Show's gonna go for a diving attack off the turnbuckle!? Whoa! It hit Cena big time! Now Show's grasping Cena's neck, ready for the big Chokeslam, but Cena counters! He runs to the ropes and goes for a clothesline! Cena is getting ready as Show gets up… then goes for the F-U! BAM! But wait a minute… he dragged the Big Show all the way to the topturnbuckle and goes again for the F-U! They both landed with a bang. The Doc covers up after the huge finisher with the 1… 2… 3! And John Cena wins!

"Wow! Cole, I've never seen such a great match in my whole life," said Tazz.

"Whoa! There you have it folks, the first announcement on Wrestlemania year '04 and a good match between Show and the Doc of Thuganomics!" said Cole.

RAW side…

"Welcome at Monday Night RAW!" JR said, "tonight's RAW is definitely a slobber knocker for us, folks!"

Then King entered, "Yeah, you're definitelyright JR! This RAW, I'm especially interested in the Women's Title match with Trish defending it against Lita!"

Then Trish's music entered. Of course, Trish's got a microphone, "Well, Lita! How's it been after having the time off making babies!" The crowd boo'ed Trish, following a 'You suck' chant. "And now, you'll gonna be my next victim, Lita! You thought you could beat me? In your dreams gal!You big time los…"

Lita's music entered as the crowd went wild. "Well, Trish… the only thing that's in my mind is… to beat out the hell out of your ass!" Lita tries to rush and beat the Women's Champion down but RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff came.

"Wait, WAIT!" said Eric Bischoff, "you two will fight in tonight's main event for the Women's Title, right? Well now… it will be a Steel Cage, Pin and Submission allowed match!"

"Whoa! JR, those two will be terribly hurt in that match!" said King.

"Yeah, but it will be one of a hell match!" said JR.

After one and half hour…

Trish and Lita entered the ring. First, Trish mounted punches of Lita, but Lita would reverse it. Then Trish went for the DDT. She immediately went for the pin, but Lita broke it. Lita then went for a snap suplex. She then went for the top turnbuckle for the Hardy Boyz Leg drop. She hit it but Trish broke out the pin at 2. And Trish then went for the Chick Kick; Lita evades and goes for a Chin Lock! Trish was about to tap out but she countered it! Lita then mimicked the Stratusfaction but to no avail, Trish countered. Then Trish goes for the Chick Kick again for the second time, but Lita countered with the Twist of Fate! For the cover… hey, wait! The ref is Tyson Tomko!!! He then goes for the Spinning Neckbreaker then Trish went for the Stratusfaction that busted Lita's head! For the pin a quick 1 2 3! Trish stole it! Lita tried to avenge the loss, but Tomko just went again for the Spinning Neckbreaker, then tossing her to the cage. Trish then again went for the Chick Kick, this time connecting it.

Then Bischoff came out and said, "Well Trish! Because of your cheating, you'll defend the title at Wrestlemania against Lita in a 30 minute Iron Man Match!" The crowd went wild as Trish was horrified.

"Well folks, this is JR signing off as the second match at Wrestlemania has been made!"


	2. Week 2

Week 2

SmackDown side…

RVD and Mysterio are walking down the locker room. They just fought against the Bashams and they won with the 619 and Frogsplash combo.

"Hey Rob, nice match tonight huh? We showed the Bashams all about us, right?" said Rey.

"That's right Rey," replied RVD, "we really are the dominant tag team nowadays in SmackDown!"

Then two men walked in. The other one was Japanese and the other one was French. They were the former Tag Team Champs Kenzo Suzuki and Rene Dupree.

"Hey, RVD! I heard you say 'the dominant huh'?" said The French Phenom.

"You two are nothing compared to us!" said Kenzo, "your win against us are just all about luck!"

"Then why don't we settle the match tonight? We should ask Mr. Long about a Tag Team Match…" said RVD.

Then Kenzo grabbed RVD in the face for the Claw Hold STO. It connects as Rene Clotheslines Rey. Both are laughing as they walk out of the locker room.

RVD and Rey rushes to Theodore Long. Then RVD exclaimed, "Look at what they've done to us, Mr. Long! We demand a match here, right now!"

Then Mr. Long said, "Well, you've got yourself a Normal Tag Team Match tonight against Suzuki and Dupree… and it's for the WWE Tag Titles!" The crowd went wild, as Theodore Long announced the main event!

Match Schedule:

Eddie Guerrero def. Kurt Angle via DQ

John Cena and Big Show def Mark Jindrak and Luther Reigns

RVD and Mysterio go against Suzuki and Dupree

Now, the match starts… RVD goes first with his yin-yang entrance, following the "Rob Van Dam" chant by the fans.

Next comes the master of 619 Rey Mysterio with the hip-hop entrance. Fans go really wild but until the entrance of the unusual tag team.

The two tag team members both go to the ring with Dupree's music on.

"And now starts the main event!" exclaimed Tazz, "no Hiroko here now. Might be on vacation."

The bell rings, as the first one to fight is RVD and Rene Dupree. Dupree goes for the clothesline but RVD evades. Rene goes for the ropes, only to be elbowed by Mr. Thursday Night. RVD goes for the feint kick. He goes for the Rolling Thunder. Then goes for the pin but Dupree kicks out at two. This time, Dupree connects a Death Valley Driver then tags to Kenzo.

RVD struggles and goes for a tag, but Suzuki punishes him with major chops. He then toe kicks RVD then goes for the snap suplex. He Irish Whips Rob to the turnbuckle resulting in a fatal back damage. Rey calls for a tag but Rene comes to punch the master of the 619. Rob Van Dam then was grasped by the Bronze Warrior for the Claw Hold STO. But Van Dam counters and goes now for the tag with Rey. Mysterio clotheslines Kenzo. Dupree tries to come but Rey does a Hurrancarrana to him. Suzuki tries to punches Rey but Rey executes the Drop Toe Hold move to the ropes. Looks like the 619's going to connect but Rene disturbs Rey. Rey now tags back to RVD.

First, Mysterio takes care of Dupree by sending him a Hurrancarrana to DDT. RVD then Drop Kicks Kenzo to the ropes and calls for Mysterio. Mysterio then connects with the 619, and then follows up for the Five – Star Frogsplash by Van Dam. Then for the cover, 1… 2! Suzuki kicks out at 2. Now Mysterio does again a 619 to Kenzo, followed by the Rolling Thunder. Rey does the Hurrancarrana to Kenzo then RVD with the second Frogsplash! Then 1… 2… 3! RVD and Mysterio wins!

Mysterio grabs a microphone and tells the people, "Now you see what the high – flying team of Mr. Thursday Night and the Master of the 619 are made of!" The crowd roar as this edition of SmackDown is finished. But, what's this? Theodore Long comes out. "Well, fans! I forgot to announce that the high – flying team of RVD and Mysterio will face the unusual tag team in Wrestlemania, in a Tornado Tag Steel Cage Match!" This made the fans go wild, now noise is spread to the stadium!

RAW side…

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW and I'm Jim Ross with Jerry "the King" Lawler at ringside!" announced JR.

"Hey, JR, the main event for tonight's show is the Intercontinental Championship!" said King, "the show starts with a 4 – Man Elimination Tournament Matches for the Number 1 Contendership for the Intercontinental Champion!"

"And now, the first match is Kane VS Chris Jericho in a singles match. And now comes Y2J with his entrance!" announced JR.

Y2J comes to the ring with an impact to the crowd, as usual. Then fans chant the "Y2J". But they don't know that Kane is the opponent of Y2J because they are carried away.

Now comes Kane with his scary and horrifying entrance. His finale will be the flames of hell.

Then the 1st match starts with Y2J clotheslining Kane. Kane was hit, but recovers easily. He made a Throat Thrust to Chris Jericho, following a Big Boot to the face. The Big Red Machine continues the big assault. But Y2J counters a mistaken move by Kane and takes advantage. Jericho connects now with a deadly Enzuigiri. And now for the cover, 1… 2! Kane kicks out at two but Y2J does a fast Lionsault then goes for the Walls! Kane is in great pain!

The torture lasted for five long minutes, which is almost an hour to Kane. But Kane recovers. An angry Kane punished Y2J. Throat Thrusts, Big Boots, Sidewalk Slams and all that Kane have were used to Jericho.

Then Kane takes it to the next level… he now used the long forgotten move of his, the Tombstone Piledriver. He connects it, and then he raises his opponent. All Kane sees is a dummy with no life as he used his patented Powerbomb. He then goes for the vital Chokeslam to Jericho. The fans thought this is the end of their favorite's torture, but to no avail. The Big Red Machine added insult to injury, as he made Jericho tap out with his own finishing maneuver, the Walls of Jericho. Kane won, but all of the fans were silenced, as they watch a hell match, not a singles match. The Big Red Machine grinned and RAW knew that this was the awakening what the Flames is all about.

"My God, King! If I were there, I was good s dead!" exclaimed JR.

"You are right JR, but I'm sure glad that Kane did not use that steel chair. My gosh, Y2J was needed to be taken out with a stretcher? Oh, my!" said King.

"The second match was about to begin with Christian, going against what? There's no second person?" asked JR.

The one who came was no other than Kane, beating down supposedly opponent Gene Snitsky. Kane instead rushed down and did a Chokeslam to Christian, and won. He went again for Snitsky, whom he threw to Christian. The two tried to fight back, but they suffered the Double Chokeslam. The carnage ended as the result was Kane being the Number One Contender for the Intercontinental Championship.

Then, Shelton came out. This was the third match for Kane. Shelton Benjamin rushed and he continued to do a flurry of punches to Kane. Kane countered a kick from Benjamin, but it was a bait for a Dragon Whip. It connects and Kane was fatigued. Shelton went for the Flying Clothesline to Kane, connects then he goes for the T – Bone Suplex and wins against Kane.

Eric Bischoff comes out and tells everybody, "Kane impressed me so far with his new attitude, so the Intercontinental Champion will defend it against Kane in a Hell in a Cell match!" Shelton Benjamin enjoyed what Bischoff said as he wants to fight Kane again, fair and square, fresh and ready to rumble.


	3. Week 3

Week 3

SmackDown side…

The show started with the Dudley Boyz together with The Boss Spike Dudley with the WWE Cruiserweight title around his waist. "Huh, with brothers like you, I'll always be the Champion," said Spike.

"Well, holmes, I think you are loco," said a voice. It seemed to be Rey Mysterio. "What if you defend the title against me, tonight at SmackDown?" The crowd went wild as Mysterio taunted Spike.

The Dudleys were trying to attack Rey, but Mr. Thursday Night Rob Van Dam and former WWE Champion Latino Heat Eddie Guerrero were there to guide the Master of the 619 in his quest for the title.

"Holla, playas!" said Theodore Long, "there's been a long rivalry between the Cruiserweight Champion and Rey Mysterio." The crowd roared. "So now Spike, you'll gonna face Rey Mysterio tonight in a Ladder Match!"

"No, you can't do that!" said Bubba.

"Yeh, he's right!" agreed D – Von.

"No buts gentlemen! The match will go as the main event in tonight's show!" said the GM.

"Wow, Cole! Did you see Spike's looks?" said Tazz.

"Yes, and he was horrified!" replied Cole.

Here is the schedule for tonight's show:

Dawn Marie VS Miss Jackie

Charlie Haas VS Heidenreich

Cruiserweight Champion VS Rey Mysterio; Ladder Match.

After the events…

The first one to take his entrance was Rey Mysterio with his hip – hop entrance.

The second one was Cruiserweight Champion Spike Dudley with the Boss entrance of his.

The Cruiserweight Belt was hanged on the top – most part of the arena.

The match starts now with Mysterio doing a Flying Headbutt attack to Spike Dudley. Rey continues to dominate with high – diving moves. Rey then goes for a Hurrancarrana to DDT. Spike tries to answer, but Mysterio just did a Wheel and Bulldog move.

Here comes the Dudley Boyz. Bubba and D – Von distracted Rey, and Spike took advantage by giving the Master of the 619 a Running Headbutt to the opponent's gut. Spike continues the assault to Rey, but RVD and Eddie Guerrero interfered outside to match the Dudleys.

Spike now gets the ladder and gives Rey shot to the head! This busted Rey's mask, and now Rey is bloody too. Now Spike sets up the ladder and gets the belt. But Eddie and RVD together with the Dudleys interfered, thus making the referee eject them all from ringside.

Looks like Rey has the advantage now. He sets the ladder on to the ropes. Spike tries to take advantage, but it's a bait! He lured Spike on to the ladder which is connected to the ropes, and does the 619! Then the ladder was flown accidentally to the ref. But Mysterio thought it's nothing, for there are no Dudley Boyz. He now tries to grab for the belt… oh my! Here comes Rene Dupree and Kenzo Suzuki and interferes now with Rey and no! Mysterio was hit by the Claw Hold STO with authority by Kenzo Suzuki! Now Spike gets up, so does the referee and NO! Spike stole the Cruiserweight again from Mysterio!

But then General Manager came out angry with Spike and cried vigorously, "Hey Mr. Dudley! I don't like your cheating anymore, playa, I had enough! So at Wrestlemania, you two will fight on a Three Stages of Hell Match with the first being the First Blood, second being a Tables Match and the third being a singles 2 – out – of – 3 Falls Match!" The crowd went wild with the huge announcement. "And now Mysterio, Guerrero and Van Dam, GET THE TABLES!" exclaimed the never – been – so – angry Theodore Long.

Then Spike suffered being 619'ed to the table. Both Van Dam and Guerrero were on top of the ladders, and KABOOM! Double Frogsplash from Eddie and RVD! Now this edition of SmackDown is finished!

After show event…

"Hey Mr. Long, I know that Rey's gonna be happy with what he have now with he fighting for the Cruiserweight Championship, but what about the Tag Team?" asked RVD.

"Then playa, it's up to him on how's he gonna handle this one… I know he can do this! He is indeed the Master of the 619, isn't it?" replied Long.

"Yeh…" said RVD with a concerned voice.

RAW side…

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW with me Jim Ross and Jerry "the King" Lawler at ringside."

"Hey JR! What do you think will happen tonight?" asked King.

"Actually, tonight's schedule indicates that there will be a World Tag Team match tonight!" said JR, "and the Number One Contenders will be determined with Tag Team match being Randy Orton and Chris Jericho going against Ric Flair and Batista!"

"There is Randy Orton now with his entrance!" announced King.

Randy Orton entered the ring with quite an impact. Many hated him when he was in the infamous faction of Evolution, but now, almost everybody in the arena admired him for his accomplishments.

Then the next one to enter was Y2J Chris Jericho, who failed to be the Number One Contender for the Intercontinental Championship. All seemed to like Jericho now, not like in the past.

And now enters Evolution with the Nature Boy Ric Flair and the Animal of Evolution Batista. Many disliked Evolution especially with their antics to win the match with cheating.

Now the match starts with the Legend Killer going first with the Naitch. Randy goes for a Shoulder Block and knocks Flair now. Randy continues to punish Flair with slaps and punches. Flair then was Irish Whipped to the turnbuckle, but Ric counters with a major slap with a "WOO!" from the fans.

Then Batista comes in with a tag from Ric Flair, Randy was able to take advantage but wait a minute… Ric Flair is disturbing the ref! Oh no! It was for a devastating low blow! Orton cries in despair as he suffered a vital blow to his delicate organ! Now Batista goes for a Spinebuster which knocked the hell out of the Legend Killer. Y2J wants a tag, but Batista continues to punish Randy Orton. Now Randy goes for an Overdrive maneuver! Randy tries to crawl for a tag, Ric Flair is going to disturb, but now comes Chris Jericho as the legal man!

Y2J now does an Enzuigiri to Flair and goes for the clothesline for Batista. Flair again disturbs but was Triple Powerbombed by the boiling Y2J! Here comes Batista with the killer clothesline, but Randy Orton interferes with a devastating RKO! Now Jericho goes for the Lionsault! Batista now stands up and does a Double Clothesline to RKO and Y2J! Now comes Batista with the Batista Powerbomb with Chris Jericho, the legal man, and connects! Now Batista goes for the pin, but Randy Orton goes for the RKO! But here comes Flair and then knocks Randy out, and does a brief Figure – Four Leg Lock to Jericho, with Batista doing a Headlock! Jericho's in pain, but Randy comes out from nowhere and does the third RKO this time to Ric Flair.

Batista pleads for mercy, but to no avail. Jericho goes for the Enzuigiri, and then Randy drags Batista to the top turnbuckle and what's this? Randy attacks Jericho… and Batista smiles!

"What in the depths of hell is Randy Orton doing!?" asked a confused JR.

Then Orton goes for an RKO to Jericho and Batista for the Batista Bomb. Now for the pin… and now Randy attacks Batista! Now Randy goes for the real fourth RKO and makes Batista bleed! Now Y2J goes for the Walls. Randy does not let Ric disturb and now Jericho makes the Animal tap out and the match is over!

"So you thought I am going to rejoin Evolution, huh?" said Randy cockily, "well, think again! Just like I said to Maven last time in RAW, 'Joining Evolution is like selling your soul to the devil!'"

This left the Evolution members Batista and Ric Flair in great embarrassment, and thus creates RKO and Y2J as the Number One Contender for the World Tag Team Titles!

Backstage…

"Well, hello Randy!" said the jolly Eugene, "so I've heard that you and Chris Jericho won the shot against us?"

"Yeh, you are right Eugene. And see this, we'll going to show the fans how great we really are in this fight!" replied Randy Orton to his friend and rival.

The two shook each other's hands like the real men they really are. This was really the WWE for Eugene

Chris Jericho was walking and he saw William Regal pass by too. Jericho said, "So ready for the match tonight? I am now very hungry to get that World Tag Team Titles."

Then Regal replied, "Yeh, sunshine. And I'm not gonna lose for the sake of Eugene!"

The two glared at each other. Regal offered a hand, and Y2J agreed.

On to the arena…

"Welcome now folks as the Monday Night RAW is resumed with World Tag Team Champions defend their titles against the Legend Killer Randy Orton and Y2J Chris Jericho!" announced King.

The first one to enter was Randy Orton… he was now as confident as ever to get the titles against Eugene and Regal. And he might add Regal in his Legend's List too.

The second one to enter was Chris Jericho with determination very high to get the titles too.

And now, Eugene and Regal come now. And Eugene was enthusiastic and excited as he's going against Randy Orton for the first time.

Now the match starts with Eugene going against Chris Jericho. Y2J clotheslines, but Eugene evades. Now Eugene goes for the clothesline and it connects. Eugene let's Jericho stand up and goes for the Airplane Spin! And Jericho feels groggy, and Eugene imitates Goldberg's Spear! Now Eugene tags to William Regal.

Now Jericho suffers major slaps from Regal and now Regal goes for a Power of the Punch, without the brass knuckles! And now Y2J needs to tag.

Jericho sees an opening in Regal's punches and now goes for the Enzuigiri! Regal and Jericho are going for the tag, and now comes Orton at the same time Eugene!

Eugene and Orton glare at each other and Eugene goes for the Shoulder Block! Randy Orton evades and goes for the RKO! Regal interferes, only to be hit by the Overdrive from the Legend Killer.

Now Eugene stands up and goes for the finger… signaling for the Stone Cold Stunner and connects! Y2J interferes, and was hit by the Stone Cold Stunner for the second time! Now Orton is out cold, and Eugene delivers the self – proclaimed most electrifying move in sports entertainment, the People's Elbow!

Now Eugene imitates the 'Rise' taunt of the Legend Killer. And Randy stands up and was hit by his very own maneuver, the RKO! For the pin, 1… 2… 3! And Eugene and Regal retains the title!

"So Eugene, want to defend the titles against us at Wrestlemania? This time, we are going to get the titles!" said Randy.

"That would be good Randy!" replied Eugene as he hugged his friend.

"So good night folks as this slobber knocker RAW is finished!" said Jim Ross.


	4. Final Week before Wrestlemania

Week 4

(Author's Note: This is the final week before Wrestlemania. Expect here the unexpected; make the most unique matches of all. And last but not the least, ENJOY and REVIEW!)

SmackDown side…

"Now ladies and gentlemen, we now give you the review of Wrestlemania's schedule, in order of matches!

**Elimination Normal Tag Team Match for World Tag Team Titles**

Champions Eugene and William Regal VS Randy Orton and Chris Jericho

**TLC Ladder Match for United States Title**

Champion John Cena VS Carlito Caribbean Cool

**Thirty – Minute Iron Man Match for WWE Women's Title**

Champion Trish Stratus VS Lita

**Tornado Tag Steel Cage Match for WWE Tag Team Titles**

Champions Rob Van Dam and Rey Mysterio VS Rene Dupree and Kenzo Suzuki

**Three Stages of Hell Match for the Cruiserweight Title **

Champion Spike Dudley VS Rey Mysterio

**Hell in a Cell Match for Intercontinental Title **

Champion Shelton Benjamin VS Kane

"And with these matches so intense, Wrestlemania is surely to be a slobber knocker for us, and there's still the World Heavyweight and WWE Titles, which is to be sooner to be announced!" said Tazz.

"Too bad RVD is not here tonight… and by the way, Cole, what is the main event tonight?" asked Tazz.

"It's the WWE Championship on which the opponent will be decided in the Three – Man Elimination Match between Eddie Guerrero, The Undertaker and an unknown Superstar, who is supposedly to come out tonight in the squared circle."

And after a short while…

SmackDown General Manager Mr. Theodore Long announced, "And now for the mystery person that will fight for the Number One Contendership is no other than former WWE Champion… Brock Lesnar!"

Brock Lesnar entered and the whole fans boo'ed him. He has a bad reputation when he was still on the WWE.

"So, how is it doing when SmackDown does not have its golden egg, Brock Lesnar?" asked the ever – so braggart Lesnar.

Then Eddie entered in fans' delight. He has with him his trademark low – rider as usual and came out with a bang!

"Hey, Brock! You're just new here and now you brag? I think you are loco, holmes!" said Eddie, "do you remember who is the one who have beaten you for the title, huh? Do you remember who made you tap with El Paso, holmes?"

"Yeh, that might be the heck you Eddie Guerrero! But I'm damn bigger and better now Eddie, and I'll beat you for my quest for the title!" Then Brock got Eddie and hit him with the F – 5!

And then, the sound of the bell was heard, signaling for the Undertaker. Undertaker then did the Last Ride to Brock and helped his rival and friend Latino Heat rise up. Then Eddie went to the turnbuckle, and was pushed by Undertaker at the back for a more powerful Frogsplash! Undertaker and Eddie were looking at Brock, as they knew that they're gonna need to beat him, and so theNumber One Contender for the title will be the one of them, to face JBL. They were friends at the same time rivals.

And Brock cried to the audience, "I'll remember this day, you maniacs!!!"

At the locker room…

Rey Mysterio was all alone in the locker room, preparing for his match against his friend Billy Kidman. He was under hard times as he is in a double match in Wrestlemania for the Tag Team Titles and the Cruiserweight Title, which he has been longing for. And now, he has to sacrifice for both of them… and he does not want to make RVD really disappointed in what he chose. Well, here comes the WWE Chairman Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"So Mysterio, I've heard that you have two matches to participate in the most greatest pay – per – view of all, the Wrestlemania. What I am asking is, are you sure about what you are going to enter in? I mean that might be too harsh not because of two matches actually, but you've got the Three Stages of Hell match! You might not be actually to return in SmackDown! I'll give you a chance to back off and choose what you want. Look at this, you can have the shot at the Cruiserweight after Wrestlemania!" explained Mr. McMahon

"I'll think about it sir," replied Rey Mysterio.

At the arena…

"You all know that the Master of 619 is having a double – header match at Wrestlemania," said Vince McMahon, "so here is Mysterio with an answer about my offer to him!"

Mysterio's music entered. The crowd was curious in anticipation on what will Rey Mysterio say.

"Okay, everybody! I know you've been dying to know my answer… but first of all, I'll tell you what my gain's are and what are my lost's."

"First, if I choose Tag Team match only, I'll be avoiding the double matches and of course, avoid injuries so I can play in SmackDown again. It'll be the safe way, and it is the way of the wise."

"But on the other hand, if I choose both of the Cruiserweight and the Tag Team titles, I'll gonna take some risks. Injuries, titles, and maybe life are on the line. So you all say that I should avoid this, and take the safer one. But this is the path of the Kings. Risks are essential to be in the highest. And this can lead me and you, my loyal fans, to the greats."

"So Mr. McMahon, I choose... the path of Kings!" exclaimed Mysterio.

"If then, I cannot stop you. Your determination has driven you to this… all I can say is… you really are the Master of the 619! So ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you Rey Mysterio!!!" proclaimed Vince.

The crowd roared in what Mysterio did. They chanted the '619' chant.

"Well, Tazz, all I can say is this is ridiculous! My God, why did Mysterio choose that? It's obvious to choose the safer one!" asked a confused Cole.

"Well Mike, if I were there, I would have chosen that choice too, the Path of the Kings. It is only for wrestlers to understand," replied the grateful Tazz.

And now is the time for the Three Man Elimination Match. Eddie Guerrero came first, this time serious, not in the "Hey, esse!" mood.

Next to come was supposedly WWE Champion now The Undertaker, if not only for Heidenreich. Now, Theodore Long made sure that he would not interfere in Taker's match tonight.

Next came the angry Brock Lesnar, as he came in, he did an STO to both Guerrero and Taker. He then didthe F – 5 to Undertaker and to Latino Heat! Looks like he cannot be stopped now! He did it all, clotheslines, DDT's, Big Boots, and Backbreakers. Not until Latino Heat and the Phenom had enough. Undertaker did the Tombstone Piledriver to Brock Lesnar, followed by the Frogsplash from Eddie Guerrero.

Then Lesnar was eliminated, and Eddie was staring at Undertaker. The two fought, and Eddie gains the upper hand by doing the Three Amigos to Taker and now does his taunt while shouting "Viva La Raza!" Now Eddie goes to the turnbuckle and now jumps for the Frogsplash! It hits! Now all the fans believe it's over with the 1… 2..! What? Taker was able to survive the Frogsplash! After seeing the survival of the Frogsplash, Eddie tried to do again the Three Amigos. Taker counters and he now goes for the Tombstone Piledriver Pin! 1… 2… 3! And the Undertaker wins!

"Orale, esse! You've won against Eddie Guerrero, holmes… and all I can say is, GOOD LUCK!" said Latino Heat.

"Well, thanks Eddie… I appreciate… it," replied Undertaker in a soft voice.

The two shook hands as the sign of friendship.

At backstage…

"… side – by – side with me is WWE Champion, John Bradshaw Layfield!" announced Josh Matthews along side with partner Booker T.

"Well, Josh, all I can say is I beat Taker once and I'll do it again…"

Then Josh and Booker T interrupted, "YOU'VE NEVER BEATEN ANYBODY! YOU CHEATED TO GET THAT TITLE!" Then Josh did a clothesline after Booker T went for the Book End to the champion.

"Hey, Cole! See what Josh and Booker did?" asked Tazz.

"Yeh, I've never…"

Then a huge BOOM! was heard in the stadium.

Then Eddie and Taker together with John Cena rushed down. Booker T and Josh was out cold and was all blood from the head. Looks like someone did a massive attack to the head and left a firecracker.

"Who the hell did this?" asked the furious General Manager Theodore Long.

Then a huge explosion occurred again at the arena, this time Mysterio being the victim.

Then all they can see was Brock Lesnar standing and laughing like a devil.

"Suckers! This is what you get when you mess with Brock Lesnar!" said the evil former WWE Champion.

The crew ganged up and was hit by the F – 5 by Brock. All were hit, except one. WWE Chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon was walking and said, "Hey Brock Lesnar! I do not like what you have been doing! But I'm not going to fire you, but instead…"

Then Undertaker, Eddie Guerrero, John Cena and Rey Mysterio rose up. Brock was horrified and was hit by the Mac 'O' Stunner by Mr. McMahon. He was drop kicked by Mysterio to the ropes and was delivered by the 619. John Cena did the Five – Knuckle Shuffle, then Undertaker did the Last Ride! And where's Eddie? On top of a ladder over a table, for the devastating Frogsplash!

Then now starts the WWE Championship match with Undertaker going first.

The second one to enter was JBL. He has no Orlando or Basham Brothers with him.

The match starts with Undertaker with a Sidewalk Slam to the Champion's back. Then JBL stands, only to be hit by the vital Big Boot. John Bradshaw Layfield stands and goes for the Clothesline from Hell, only to be countered by a suplex. Then Undertaker does the Old School to JBL. And now Undertaker goes for the Chokeslam and connects! He then let's JBL stands up and tries to imitate the Clothesline from Hell, only to be evaded and as a result hitting the referee.

JBL is in a fix as he was now hit by the steel chair with the Guillotine Chokes as the maneuver done with the chair.

What's this? The stadium becomes dark and now Brock Lesnar shows behind the Undertaker's back and does the F – 5 on time before the referee could see it! JBL goes for the cover, 1… 2…3! And Undertaker has been screwed again in his quest for the title!

Then Theodore Long came and announced, "Now, Undertaker, I'll be happy to announce that you two will be in the match for the WWE Championship title on the line at Wrestlemania!"

"You two will be on a Crucifixion match in Wrestlemania!" Long continued, "the rules are this: the only way to win this match is for you're opponent should be beaten up really bad until he can't counterbeing put in a big crucifix right in front of the entrance way.This is a hardcore rules match! But this time, any interferences done by a wrestler in WWE will cause in being removed of the job… in short, all men who interferes are FIRED!"

JBL was horrified and Undertaker is grinning. He caught JBL and did the Tombstone Piledriver. Signaling for the dominance for the perfect record in the greatest pay - per - view of all time.

"And now you saw the final SmackDown before Wrestlemania!" announced Michael Cole.

RAW side…

Monday Night RAW started with Triple H and Evolution going to the arena. The leader of Evolution said, "Now, what kind of match are you gonna put me on and who's my opponent? All RAW rosters are no match for me!"

Then Chris Benoit came down the arena alone. "Well, Triple H, what did you say earlier huh? No roster members of RAW can put a good fight with you? Come on!" then Benoit continued, "I made you tap out not once, not twice, but many times! You can't stop the Rabid Wolverine! And now's the time to end your miserable reign of the World Heavyweight Title!" The crowd roared and did the 'You Tap Out' chant to Triple H.

Then Triple H and Evolution attacked Chris Benoit. Chris Benoit evaded all sorts of attack and countered for German Suplexes, not until Batista made a clothesline. Triple H was about to go for the Pedigree, but wait!

An entrance music entered… a music so familiar with the first being the sound of glass shattering… Hey! Who am I kidding? It's Stone Cold Steve Austin's music! And now comes the Rattlesnake and rushes to the arena and does the Stone Cold Stunner to each of Evolution! Then Goldberg's music entered and now comes Goldberg! Then now Goldberg spears Batista and does the Jackhammer to Ric Flair! The carnage continues and hell is raised by the two returning legends of RAW!

Stone Cold gets the microphone and shouts, "Now me and Goldberg are back at RAW, Triple H! And now you'll gonna experience hell!" The Rabid Wolverine was shocked on what he saw, as he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. The two guys he respected so much came.

The Cerebral Assassin saw an opening in Chris Benoit and attacks him! But the Crippler then countered with three German Suplexes!

"Whoa! Chris Benoit has been better when we left off, Goldberg!" exclaimed Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Yeh you're right Sheriff!" replied Goldberg with a grin.

Then Steve Austin did the Stunner three times to Triple H! Then Goldberg comes with the Spear!

"So, Chris Benoit, mind to have a beer?" asked the Rattlesnake after whooping Triple H's ass.

"Okay!" replied the astonished Benoit.

And now resurrects the old Austin with the beer bash! There is beer all around and Steve Austin, Goldberg and Benoit are having fun!

Eric Bischoff came and was greeted by Steve, "So you have been better after being shaved by Eugene? So what do you want? Stunners?"

"No!" said Bischoff, "I am going to offer you three a Number One Contendership match for the World Heavyweight Title!"

The crowd roared and Goldberg answered, "That's nice of you Bischoff! So why so nice to us tonight?"

Eric Bischoff replied, "Just to appease fans, okay?"

Then the three agreed.

"Hey fans! Tonight's schedule is a Triple Threat matchwith Stone Cold Steve Austin, Goldberg and Chris Benoit! And the Title match is going to be held as the show's main event!" announced King.

And now comes Steve Austin with the first entrance. Austin made the finger signs at both hands as his trademark taunt and wore his t – shirt of 'F Fear, Drink Beer'.

Next came Goldberg with the impact entrance. He and Austin were best of friends even though they are rivals now.

Finally, Chris Benoit came with the fans delight. Chris Benoit is the Champion material and all believed in him.

"This match is sure to be a slobber knocker as three great men are going against each other in this survival Triple Threat match!" said JR.

The match starts with Goldberg going against Austin with the clothesline. Then the Rabid Wolverine goes for the running German Suplex to Goldberg and does a headlock. Austin rises up and sees Chris Benoit and now goes for the Lou Thesz Pas. Goldberg is behind Austin and now goes for the Spear. It connects but Benoit breaks the pin. Now the two men stand up. Austin and Goldberg glare at Benoit, the Crippler is ready and now Goldberg goes for the Spear and was evaded, resulting in Goldberg being thrown to the outside of the squared circle! Austin now delivers a Stunner! Then he goes for the repeated stomping called Austin Stomp. And now Stone Cold goes for the cover, 1… 2! Chris Benoit kicks out at two!

And now Austin grabs Benoit back to feet, but Goldberg Spears Steve Austin! Now here comes Benoit only to be countered by a Military Press with authority. Now Austin stands up and was hit by the Spear again! Benoit rises too and suffered being Speared again by the fiercely Goldberg! Look's like Goldberg is going for the powerful Jackhammer to Chris Benoit and connects it! For the pin, 1… 2…! Benoit still kicks out at two after receiving the Stone Cold Stunner, Spear and the Jackhammer? What kind of human is he really!?

Then now Stone cold gets back on his feet, then goes for the Austin Punch to Goldberg! Now Chris awakes and does a Benoit attack, but was countered by the Kitchen Sink! Now Austin's on the roll. Goldberg intends for the Spear but the Rattlesnake evades! Now Austin gives the fingers and does the Stone Cold Stunner with authority! But Benoit is at the back, and goes for the snap suplex! What a match!

Now Chris Benoit sees Goldberg and now goes for the "Slow Cut Throat" taunt . Now he heads to the turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Headbutt to Goldberg! And now comes Benoit for the Sharpshooter and manages to lock it in! Now Goldberg is in the verge of tapping out but Steve Austin goes for the Stone Cold Stunner! Austin is the only one to stand up in the mess and pins Benoit! This is the end of it, 1… 2…! What? Chris Benoit somehow with all his strength left manages to kick out of the cover! Austin grieves and now Benoit locks in the Crippler Crossface! But here comes Goldberg for the interruption in the submission. He then does a clothesline to Chris Benoit!

Stone Cold tries to deliver the finishing Stunner but Goldberg manages to reverse it into the Jackhammer! It hits! Now for the cover, but Chris Benoit interrupts!

Now he locked the killer submission of the Crippler Crossface. Austin is down, no interferences and the referee is there to witness what will happen. Stone Cold is knocked out good and cannot move though conscious but Goldberg is now in great pain! Now Benoit rolls to avoid the rope break, and Austin is still down! Goldberg cannot manage it anymore, and he is now almost going for the tap. Goldberg cannot stand the pain and now taps out! Chris Benoit manages to be the winner of this brutal survival match! Benoit did it! After receiving Spears and Stunners, he still manages to lock the win for the title shot! The intensity, the concentration, the man he really is, Chris Benoit's passion drives him closer to success!

"Chris Benoit… you really made yourself one of the greats in that one hell of the match! You made me tap out and you deserve the shot!" said the amazed Goldberg.

"Hey, partners! Enough talking and now drink beer!!!" invited the Rattlesnake.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Triple H, "if you want you could take this offer or else we'll kill you're family!"

Then Triple H showed Chris Benoit's wife and daughters.

"You son of a…" exclaimed Goldberg and Austin.

"My offer is if you beat me tonight, you'll get the shot at Wrestlemania! But if you lose, you'll be fired by Bischoff!" exclaimed the cheating Triple H.

"You are on!" said Benoit with no choice left.

The match started right away with Triple H doing the high knee to Benoit. Benoit was continuously punished by the Cerebral Assassin and now Triple H knocks the referee at the back! Now comes Evolution and gets Benoit! Benoit was hit by the killer Powerbomb by Batista. Now Triple H goes for the pin, but Goldberg and Austin interferes! Now Austin goes for the Stunner delivered to each of Evolution! Now Goldberg Spears the Cerebral Assassin and escapes in time!

The Crippler showed no mercy as to what Triple H did. He did an amazingly ten consecutive German Suplexes! Now the Rabid Wolverine went for the killer submission move the Crippler Crossface, which was done for the third time this night! Triple H is in the verge of tapping out and now taps! Benoit wins the unfair match!The Rabid Wolverine survives the slaughter! Benoit is for real! The crowd roars in great amazementfor Chris Benoit!

"Now, let's make a big hand for the future to be World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Benoit!" exclaimed Goldberg.

Austin got the beers and celebrated with his fellows!

"Now Chris Benoit, we put you to a specialty match, the Iron Man and Ultimate Submission combined match in the Steel Cage! The time limit is Sixty Minutes and the only way to win is to get a point or more than of the opponent! To get the points, you must get your opponent to tap out and pin him or vice versa! You must get two pin falls, two tap outs or one tap out and one pinfall to get a point! In short, executing the submissions and pin falls twice is equivalent to a point!" explained the WWE Chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon, "and if you voluntary escape the cage, youautomatically lose the match!"

"Wow! I can't imagine how hard it will be! It is even inside the steel cage!" said Jim Ross.

"And this edition of Monday Night RAW is finish folks!" said King.

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? If you think this is cool, then watch out for Wrestlemania! And to all Benoit - Haters there, sorry if I made him the star of RAW here tonight! So the here is the summaryof the legends who appeared: for SmackDown, we have Brock Lesnar and for RAW, we have Stone Cold Steve Austin and Goldberg... and at Wrestlemania, there will be a special appearance of a certain legend who is not old but seldom shows himself... and I think you know him already! ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *


End file.
